U S of Cazhelicon
The United Sovereigns of Cazheliçon The United Sovereigns of Cazheliçon (a.k.a. Cazheliçon, and the USC) is a federal constitutional monarchy of kingdoms, principalities, dutchies, margraviates, baronies, and counties under the supreme leadership of one supreme sovereign consel. The "Act of Consolidation and Unification" was enacted with a two-thirds majority vote of the member states and agreed to join forces under a single banner to forge a unified currency, military, commerce, and foreign policy. Since inception, Cazheliçon was a member of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO), but seceded from the alliance on January 18, 2007 and joined the Fifth Column Confederation (FCC). The USC was involved in only five smaller-scale war campaigns while a member of the GATO alliance. Cazheliçon was victorious until the League vs. Initiative War (GWII) in early January 2007 which the League declared defeat; the USC lost tens of thousands of soldiers and thousands of Infrastructure, and its entire air force in support of the League; The USC left GATO and the League after this war to protest it's shortsidedness to engage in war and because of inept military leadership. Since the end of the war, Cazheliçon has rebuilt and her economy is on a record pace. The nation is now among the top 20 blue sphere nations and in the top 1% of all nations The USC supports the ideals of the FCC and the alliance's member states; although the USC and FCC are opposed to war, Cazheliçon will fully supports FCC members against attacks from foreign aggressors. Any nation that attacks an FCC member state is deemed as an attack on the USC. While Cazheliçon has never attacked another nation with a nuclear weapon, Cazheliçon reserves the right to launch a nuclear strike against any nation that attacks either the USC or any FCC alliance member. The USC has a free market capitalistic society, but all land is owned and administered by the sovereigns or the several governmental councils under authority of the Crown. The nation is propserious with highly advanced technology and superior infastructure to encourage growth, and no personal income tax due to state ownership of land. Official Name the United Sovereigns of Cazheliçon Head of State and Government State: The Cazheliçon, H R H Lannahoe of Welbf, supreme sovereign of the United Sovereigns of Cazheliçon, emperor of the Carolina, defender of the faith, protector of the commons Government: President, and head of the unicameral Assymbly,(elected to 5 year terms): Patrick B. W. Darwin National Flag Ten stars (representing the ten Member States) circled on a blue field (representing ten sovereigns) with a wide white stripe (representing the Provinces) and thin red stripe (representing the terrirories) which all cross together which represents the unity, dependency, and importance of all members to the Crown. flag below Alliance Affiliation Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (until Jan 18, 2007) Fifth Column Conferedation (effective January 18, 2007) Capital City The Cazheliç Major Cities The Cazheliç, Timoteahop, Angel Rogernia, New Crameria, Bartinastarr, Gregorium, Kenetho, Blakej, St. Peters, and Tollesia. Currency Sovereign Florin divided into 1000 mills National Team Blue - FCC Member States, Provinces, Territories There are currently ten member states Kingdom of Cazhel Kingdom of Liçon Principality of Welbf Principality of Cardifa Dutchy of Dulccaveet Dutchy of Glaaswegian-Clyde Margraviate of Eerlandus-Keltica Barony of the Hadrius Barony of Axion County Sunderland There are eight Provinces Dombercelli Teej Sunders Grentaner-Rhanius Henrimjian Lehetia Migliaccio Madisonstaat Moultonhahn The Grove There are seven Terrirories Ashington Chicawgau Horry Kiimpastato Charlanta Concabarrus Jacduval U S of Cazheliçon ...is a very large and older nation with its subjects of mixed ethnicity who follow no single religion. Its technology is first rate and its subjects marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its subjects enjoy freedom from high taxation. The subjects of U S of Cazheliçon work diligently to produce Aluminum and Pork products as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. U S of Cazheliçon is a nuclear nation and powers 50% of the nation's energy through the use of nuclear power plants and possess a huge arsenal of nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within U S of Cazheliçon to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its subjects of the dangers of drug use, however drug traffikers are executed. U S of Cazheliçon allows its subjects to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become subjects of the crown first. U S of Cazheliçon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every subjects right to speak freely about their government. The government generally gives foreign aid to FCC members only. The U S of Cazheliçon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens or subjects. The USC believes in total equality, respect, and brotherhood for all it's subjects and is at the forefront of individual rights and freedom of expression - a civil libertarian nation. Flags, Banners, and Photos Unified Sovereign Standard Unified National Flag Cazheliç Castle the Cazheliç Royal Family the Pazghe Timoteahop at night category:nations category:Member of Fifth Column Confederation Category: Fifth Column Confederation Category: Member of Fifth Column Confederation Category: Blue team Category: Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations